st_claires_institution_for_the_mentally_unwellfandomcom-20200213-history
Xander Jaegar
Xander Jaegar is a patient at St Claire's where he is being treated for scizophrenia and chiraptophobia, an intense fear of being touched. Background & Character Xander lived on the border of a ghetto in NY when he was younger. He lived with both of his parents until his mother left when he was two. His father blamed his mother's departure on him and took his frustration out on him. Xander's father was a drug dealer and abusive. When Xander wasn't being beaten by his father he was locked in the basement. His father got tired of Xander's constant crying and pleading so he'd give him books to keep him occupied until he could beat him (giving birth to his love of books, it's a sense of security for him) . Xander never really knew a life outside of the constant beatings, he thought it was normal and he truly was a bad kid, he thought he deserved it. When he read about happy families in his books he became confused as to why they could be happy and he couldn't. His father always told him he was a devil child, making him believe he was the reason his mom left. Xander came to truly believe what his father said. When Xander was 7 he managed to escape his father but ended up somewhere even worse, deep into the ghetto. He was raped that night, and this turned his world upside down, causing him to become even more of an introvert. Xander become a loner, relying on only himself and trusting no one. He was eventually found wandering about the streets and was taken in by an orphanage where he lived for the majority of the rest of his life. Every time a family would become interested in adopting him, he would do something stupid and without meaning to, scare off his new potential family. After never being able to find a family and eventually leaving the orphanage because he was old enough, he tried living on his own. However, he ended up continuously coming back to the orphanage because he didn't know what to do with himself. So, the owners of the orphanage finally decided to call St. Clares and get him admitted since he couldn't really function on his own. Xander is very socially awkward and doesn't know how to interact with people on a normal level. He is usually very quiet when talking to people, but if he isn't speaking directly to someone he can be noisy, ie; singing or talking to himself. He is very eccentric and does very strange things ie; he never sits normal, like if he were to sit on a couch it would probably be upside down, like a dog, or cross legged and he tends to mimic people from time to time. He can be entertaining and funny to observe because he's so quirky but he doesn't do this on purpose nor does he even realize it half the time. The way he speaks can be confusing since he often mixes things up: words, the order of a sentence, names etc. Some people find him funny, sweet and just plain strange while others see him as moronic and problematic. He doesn't like physical contact and will freak out if someone touches him, it brings up bad memories and so especially anything in a sexual sense or even just a pat on the shoulder will wig him out. Appearance He has long dark brown hair with natural highlights. His hair reaches about to the middle of his neck in length and has various choppy layers. He usually wears a bandanna with the top layers of his hair over it to where the only part of the bandanna that shows is in the front, and the longer layers hang under it. That or he simply leaves it unkempt and messy. He has chocolate brown with golden specks with lightly tanned skin and is about 5'9 and lanky. He wears odd things like a top hat over his bandana, suit pants, an un-tucked and partially unbuttoned white suit shirt, a bow tie around his neck or a tie that doesn't match what he's wearing. or something along the lines of an odd colored vest over a white long sleeve, suspenders, black pants and dress shoes.